The invention relates to a male connector for electrically connecting to a socket, notably of the cigarette lighter type of an automotive vehicle, intended to be adapted to various diameters of the socket, comprised between a minimum and a maximum diameter, said male connector comprising:
an internal sleeve, PA0 an external sleeve surrounding the internal sleeve, PA0 at least one locking finger positioned on the outside of the male connector, PA0 a displacement means permitting of radially displacing the locking finger for adapting to the diameter of the socket.
There are a great many electric or electronic appliances, such as electric household appliances, telecommunication equipment, audio apparatus, video apparatus etc., intended to be connected to a socket, notably of the cigarette lighter type of an automotive vehicle. As the diameter of these cigarette lighter sockets is not a standard diameter in the world, it depends on the country in which the vehicle is manufactured. For example, vehicles manufactured in Europe generally have a cigarette lighter socket whose diameter is larger than that of the cigarette lighter sockets of vehicles manufactured in the United States and in Japan.